


(Не)уходи

by Morriganmor



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-09
Updated: 2009-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriganmor/pseuds/Morriganmor
Summary: Поссориться с Мелло - проще простого.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 3





	(Не)уходи

\- Ну и вали отсюда, раз недоволен!..

Такая злость, что ни капельки страха перед этим предложением. Злюсь на тебя - ни за что; понимаю это, и злюсь на себя. И за это злюсь на тебя еще больше.

\- Обойдешься.

А ты - спокоен. Наверное, внутри у тебя все так же ровно, как и внешне. Держишь в руках чашку с кофе - руки твердые. И как ты так можешь? Если б я пил столько кофе, сколько ты, давно трясся бы, как неврастеник.

Но почему ты так спокоен?! Как ты можешь быть спокоен, когда мы ссоримся?!

\- Да ты... - задыхаюсь то ли от злости, то ли от обиды.

Тебе же не должно быть все равно!.. Не может быть все равно!.. Это ведь ты всегда первым прибегал мириться!

А может?..

\- Кто я, я уже много раз слышал. - У тебя совершенно равнодушный, только чуть усталый голос. - А вот тебе явно не мешает вспомнить, кто ТЫ.

Это ты к чему, а?.. Уж я-то помню, кто я в твоей терминологии. "Псих", "наркоман", кто еще?.. "Истероидный тип"?.. Не, это вроде уже не твое...

\- Ты - человек, который мог бы заменить L. Или ты передумал и уступил Ниару? Он-то явно поспособнее.

Если б я тебя не знал, не услышал бы ехидства. Но я тебя знаю, очень хорошо знаю. И слова твои - в точку. Знаешь, куда бить, да?!

\- Уходи.

И как мне только удалось сказать это так тихо, спокойно - как ты обычно? Я же так вообще не умею.

Ты слегка поворачиваешь голову, бросаешь на меня быстрый косой взгляд. Я тебя задел, да?.. Я тоже знаю, куда бить. И знаю, что ты не уйдешь.

Ведь не уйдешь же, правда?!

Ты отставляешь чашку, зачем-то аккуратно складываешь руки на коленях - но только на пару секунд, пока тишина настойчивым крещендо врезается в уши.

\- Ухожу.

Встаешь, скрываешь глаза за очками, прежде чем шагнуть в солнечную полосу. Да, я знаю, ты не любишь солнце... а я не люблю занавески.

Но куда же ты, Мэтт??

Проходишь мимо меня - спокойный, совершенно спокойный! Ни один мускул не напрягся и не расслабился. Будто бы ты сам хотел уйти.

Но ты же не хотел?.. Мэтт, ты же не хотел уходить?..

Открываешь дверь, выходишь. Закрываешь с глухим щелчком хлипкого замка. Шаги на лестнице.

Ты что, правда ушел?!

Хочу побежать за тобой, схватить за руки и вернуть сюда, домой, ко мне... Хочу извиниться, что накричал по пустяку. Хочу...

Сжимаю кулаки в бессильной ярости и остаюсь стоять на месте. Я за тобой не пойду. Ты сам придешь. Всегда приходил первым. И сейчас тоже так будет.

Ведь правда же?.. Ты же вернешься, Мэтт, ты же меня не бросишь?..

Смотрю на оставленную на столе чашку. Не люблю грязную посуду... даже оставленную тобой. Тем более - оставленную тобой!

Осторожно беру чашку в руки. Изнутри белый фарфор покрыт кофейной гущей, а там, где ты касался чашки губами, остались белые следы. Подношу чашку ближе к себе, задерживаю дыхание - не люблю запах кофе. Пытаюсь допить остатки черной гадости и тут же отставляю чашку в сторону. Я не буду прикасаться губами к следам твоего рта!.. Тоже мне, отсроченный поцелуй!.. Думаешь, я ее не вымою?.. Ха!

Отставляю чашку в сторону. Пусть стоит так... думаешь, не вымою?.. Вымою. Потом. Конечно. Обязательно.

Опираюсь кулаками о стол, чувствую костяшками дешевое пластиковое покрытие. Почему-то глубоко вздыхаю, и сразу же морщусь - воздуха в кухне нет, есть сигаретная вонь. Почему ты всегда куришь на кухне?! Не один здесь живешь!

Жил, судя по всему.

Так, хватит. Ты вернешься, как всегда, вернешься. Может, даже извинишься. И все будет как раньше. Все будет хорошо...

Ага, как же. С тобой - хорошо?!

Выхожу, почти выбегаю из кухни. Думаешь, я за тобой бегу?.. Черта с два! Я не хочу чувствовать этот противный запах... твой запах.

С грохотом захлопываю дверь - она шумно отскакивает от косяка и уже мягче возвращается обратно. Закрывается - зарывает от меня кухню с твоим призраком.

Хорош призрак - сигаретный дым...

А если бы в двери было стекло, а не лист неокрашенной фанеры, оно разбилось бы от удара... как тогда.

Прислоняюсь спиной к стене узкого коридора. Напротив меня на неопределенного цвета обоях - тщательно замытое, затертое, но существующее пятно крови. Твоей крови.

Но я же не хотел!.. Я правда не хотел!..

Прочь, прочь из этого проклятого коридора. Мы тут всегда ссорились, больно уж он узок...

Сигаретный дым - даже в комнате. Здесь ты не куришь, зато спишь, это от тебя - ты же весь пропитан этим смрадом... А я ненавижу запах сигарет.

Подбегаю к окну, тянусь открыть и выпустить на улицу всю эту вонь... замираю.

Ты оставил сигареты на подоконнике. Пачка початая - а какая же у тебя? Ты же всегда открываешь только одну и носишь ее с собой. Выходит, оставил?.. А как же ты без сигарет?..

Встряхиваю головой, челка золотистым занавесом скрывает часть солнечного света. Какая мне разница, что с тобой будет?! Не маленький уже, сам о себе позаботишься. И вообще, что с тобой может случиться?!

Воспоминание настолько ясное и внезапное, что колени подгибаются.

Ты тогда завалился в квартиру как-то неловко, будто пьяный, хотя ты по жизни трезвенник. Выплюнул в условной прихожей сигарету - прямо на пол, наглец! - и идиотически ухмыльнулся, привалившись к стене.

\- Эт-то... что ТАКОЕ?!! - рявкнул я от неожиданности.

Ты надвинул на глаза очки и сложил знак мира левой рукой.

\- Давно не виделись. Тебе же программер нужен, я слышал?..

Ни черта ты не "слышал". Просто упал на мою голову, как снег в мае. И не нужен ты мне был!.. И вообще, я же говорил, чтобы ты не искал меня!

Я проглотил все это и позволил тебе остаться. Не знаю, зачем.

И только потом заметил, что правая рука у тебя прострелена.

\- Идиот!.. Что ж ты... Куда ж ты...

С ругательств и перевязок наша совместная жизнь и началась.

Той ночью мы спали вместе, как в детстве, под одним одеялом - я у стены, хотя ненавижу это место, а ты с краю, хотя всегда рвался к стенке, спихивая меня с кровати. Проснулись тоже, как дети, лицом друг к другу, пытаясь отвоевать руками и ногами побольше места на узкой кровати. Победила, как говорится, дружба.

Странно было... я лежал и смотрел на тебя, думал, что ты очень бледный, с синяками под глазами, и ногти у тебя посинели от никотина, а подушечки пальцев приплюснутые - такие бывают у пианистов и программистов. Потянулся накрыть тебя получше - одеяло ночных баталий не выдержало, - и замер: во сне мы повредили тебе повязку, и теперь снова открылось кровотечение. И наше первое утро началось тоже с ругани и перевязок, прозрачно намекая, что повторяться это будет очень и очень часто.

С того дня меня повсюду преследовал запах кофе и сигарет. Жуткое сочетание, и это ты виноват! Ни часа без курева, будто жить без него не можешь!..

А вдруг не можешь?.. Никотин - это же наркотик, да? А ты наверняка и деньги с собой не взял, и будешь мучиться, пока не... пока не вернешься. Значит, точно вернешься.

Правда ведь?!

Смотрю на твои сигареты. Ты только недавно купил эту пачку, еще и половины не выкурил, хотя обычно дымишь, как паровоз. Говоришь, что для тебя сигареты - это как для меня шоколад: способ поддержания жизни. Тебе плохо без никотина, да?..

Сжимаю в руке пачку, сминаю картон, сигареты кривятся и ломаются. Ты умрешь от рака легких раньше, чем тебя подстрелят, поверь мне. Я... стоп. С чего это я о тебе беспокоюсь?!

Черта с два я отнесу тебе эти гребаные сигареты!

Бросаю изуродованную пачку обратно на подоконник, нервно принюхиваюсь к ладони - воняет, будто сам из табака сделан. Мерзость какая... И я о тебе еще волнуюсь?!

Ботинки шнуруются долго, есть время привести мысли в относительный порядок. Хотя какая разница, что там у меня внутри черепной коробки. Может, лучше мне и не знать этого.

Закрываю дверь, замираю, принюхиваясь. Нет, ты не рядом, не ехидствуешь из-за угла, и, видимо, не планируешь возвращаться.

Ну, я тебе устрою!.. Найду, и...

Сбегаю по лестнице, перелетая через ступеньки, вырываюсь в тусклый осенний день. И понимаю, что не знаю, где тебя искать. Вот он, мой просчет.

В бессильной ярости бью кулаком о стену - больно... кожа с костяшек содрана, как в детстве. Побитые коленки, разбитые носы - помнишь?

Не могу стоять вот так на месте, просто не могу. Срываю обертку с шоколадки, начинаю жевать, не чувствуя вкуса. Не знаю, где, как, но я тебя найду, даже если придется перетрясти весь этот паршивый город.

Да как ты мог меня бросить!

Бегу, лечу по улицам, сворачиваю интуитивно. Интуиция - бессознательный анализ мелких, внешне незначительных фактов, она редко обманывает...

Хоть бы и сейчас не подвела.

***

Уже ночь, ты вообще в курсе? Завис, наверное, у игрового автомата... нет. Я все проверил, точно знаю. Так где же ты?!

Только не умирай, пожалуйста, не умирай. А то сам убью, честное слово!.. Должен же быть предел твоим издевательствам...

Останавливаюсь, пытаясь отдышаться. Уже холодно, а я весь вымокший под тонкой курткой. Где ж тебя носит?

Если ты сейчас спокойно сидишь дома... убью.

А если нет?! Где, где еще?!

А сам-то я где?.. Ага, сквер. На скамейках вдоль дорожек разместились полупьяная компания и обнимающаяся парочка. Короткие волосы парня отливают красным, и я невольно ускоряю шаг... Поравнявшись с любовниками, облегченно вздыхаю - ошибся. Слава Богу!

Медленно, стараясь не насиловать уставшие мышцы, опускаюсь на свободную лавочку.

Пожалуйста, найдись. Знаешь же, что я все тогда говорил не всерьез. Мэтт, ну прошу тебя!..

Дышать тяжело... усталость, злость?.. Слезы. Теперь ты доволен, да?!

Я не знаю больше ни одного места, где ты мог бы оказаться. Я... я пойду домой. И подумаю хорошенько. А потом... потом я тебя найду. И ты узнаешь, каков я в гневе!

Горькая усмешка кривит замерзшие, обветренные губы. Тебе сейчас тоже, наверное, холодно... неужели твоя жилетка хоть немного греет?..

Бреду по грязным переулкам. Если - когда! - я тебя найду, мы переберемся в район получше. Как раз на появившиеся деньги. Слышишь, я хочу в новую квартиру!.. И только посмей не переехать со мной!

А окно в теперешней берлоге открыто. Черт, а пистолет-то я и не взял... А может, это ты все же вернулся?.. И сидел дома, пока я...

Точно убью. Своими голыми руками.

Поднимаюсь на третий этаж - на лестничной площадке темно, как обычно... плохо. Замираю у двери, прислушиваюсь - тихо. Значит, меня ждут?

Но никто, кроме тебя, не знает, где я живу. Значит...

Мэтт, если с тобой что-то случилось...

Оружия нет, полагаюсь на элемент неожиданности. Хотя вряд ли поможет. Врываюсь в квартиру, раздолбав замок ко всем чертям.

Тихо. Пусто. Вместо запаха сигарет - уличное амбре из открытого в единственной комнате окна. Это что же, нас просто ограбили?.. И на что польстились-то?

Прохожу в комнату, включаю свет - одна лампочка протестующе моргает и потухает с едва слышным щелчком. Ну вот, перегорела... Закрываю окно. Что-то не так в этой картине...

Ах ты...

Сигареты. Исчезли.

Мэтт, я тебя точно убью.

Двигаюсь на кухню, ожидая, что и кофе не найду. Ну попадись ты мне, геймер чокнутый... Нет. Все в порядке. Все на месте, и даже более чем - твоя чашка вымыта. Значит, ты точно заходил. Неужто меня искал?.. Хотел помириться?.. Или просто - за вещами?..

Опускаюсь на табуретку, совершенно обессиленный. Как ты мог?..

\- Как ты мог меня бросить?!

Плачущее эхо звенит в старых стенах. Совсем пусто...

Пожалуйста, вернись. Я извинюсь, хочешь?.. Только вернись.

\- Ты чего орешь?

Ошеломленно поднимаю голову, смотрю на распахнутую входную дверь. На тебя в проеме - в левой руке бесполезные ключи, в правой - пакет с эмблемой супермаркета.

Ты... ты что...

\- Где ты был?!

Пожимаешь плечами в своей манере. Молча ставишь пакет на пол. Снова застываешь у двери.

Да, знаю. Моя очередь.

Ох, ну неужели мириться так тяжело?.. Я же совсем не знаю, что говорить. У тебя это всегда как-то так хорошо получалось, а я не умею...

\- Мэтт, я...

Нет. Не могу. Но надо же.

Встаю, подхожу к тебе. Пытаюсь рассмотреть глаза за яркими стеклами. Знал бы ты, как я ненавижу сейчас твои очки!

\- Я... ээ...

У тебя мышцы вокруг рта каменеют в попытке сдержать улыбку. Я смешон сейчас, да?.. Сам знаю!

Но ты же меня понимаешь?

\- Проходи.

Вот. Сказал - совсем не то, что хотел.

А ты стоишь на месте, садист.

Ладно. Я сам на это напросился.

Порывисто, неловко обнимаю тебя, прижимаю к себе изо всех сил. Ты выше... я раньше завидовал. А теперь радуюсь, что могу уткнуться лбом тебе в ключицу и не видеть твоего лица.

\- Прости меня. Пожалуйста. Я...

\- Я знаю.

Ты перебираешь одной рукой мои волосы, другой обнимаешь за плечи - крепко-крепко... Делаю вдох - пахнешь улицей и сигаретами.

Я люблю этот запах.

\- Мэлло?..

Поднимаю голову. Я все от тебя сейчас стерплю. Скажи все, что хочешь. Или ударь. Или...

Целуешь. Осторожно и очень нежно, будто спрашивая разрешения. Можно, ну конечно же можно... Отвечаю на поцелуй - неожиданно робко. Почему?..

Знаешь, а ты и на вкус - кофе и сигареты. Очень сладкий кофе.

С лестницы тянет холодом, и мы оба слегка вздрагиваем, отрываемся друг от друга. Сколько же времени прошло?.. Какая разница. Я же уже понял, что ты меня прощаешь. Но, не удержавшись, шепчу тебе в ухо:

\- Это было жестоко.

Вот. Мучайся теперь.

\- Я знаю.

Воспитатель хренов... Так нельзя, знаешь?.. Я же... я ведь...

\- А я знал, что ты вернешься.

Ты слегка отстраняешься и смотришь на меня - кажется... недоуменно?!

\- У тебя холодильник пустой, мелочь ты непрактичная!

И сердце падает, руки холодеют. Вот так. Я доигрался-таки.

\- Эй, задушишь ведь!

Да, задушу. Но ты от меня не уйдешь, никогда, никуда, слышишь?!

\- Пожалуйста, Мэтт, я же... Прости меня... останься, пожалуйста, останься...

Это я говорю?! Господи, да что я вообще несу?! Это ты меня до такого довел!.. Я что, еще и плачу?.. Стыд какой...

\- Да что с тобой? - у тебя голос такой... удивленный. - Я и не собирался уходить... я же говорил, что всегда буду с тобой!

Смотрю на тебя, резким движением убираю осточертевшие очки. Конечно. У тебя тоже глаза мокрые.

\- И вообще, - у тебя прорываются растерянно-сварливые интонации, - я... я же комп оставил!..

И вот тогда мы начинаем смеяться.

А уже на кухне ты, подавая мне кусок шоколадного торта, неожиданно зовешь:

\- Михаэль?..

\- Да?..

Мы смотрим друг на друга... и все понимаем. И все хорошо. Да, с тобой хорошо.


End file.
